


I Belong To You, You Belong To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were lying in bed, & they made a promise to each other, What was it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	I Belong To You, You Belong To Me:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were lying in bed, & they made a promise to each other, What was it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective woke up to a wonderful night of sex, & they were making love, as soon as they excited each other, which led to a wonderful round of morning sex, & they held each other, tightly, cause if they are together, Then, Nothing would ever hurt them, when they are together.

 

They were just thinking about what they want for their future, "I had never been this happy, like I am now, I am so happy to be with you & right your side, I am so proud to be part of your life, Danno, I love you", & Danny smiled, The Blond kissed him deeply, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, I love you too", & they made out for awhile, til Steve went to make them breakfast in bed for them.

 

Steve came back with some scrumptious food, & they ate in silence, while talk in between, Also, Danny was wondering about something, & The Five-O Commander knew that it was something important, "What is it, Love ?", he asked, "Can we make a promise to each other right here, & now ?", The Former Seal nodded, "yes", & indicated for him to go on. He was curious what the promise was about, & he wants to help carry it out.

 

The promise is, I belong to you, You belong to me, & we always make sure that we have each other's backs, Cause nothing is important than love, & family", Steve got behind that, & said, "Of course, I promise, I will always make that a priority", "Me too", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled, & they got up, cleaned up the room, showered & changed, Then they closed, & locked everything up, & went to start the day officially.

 

The End.


End file.
